gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Death of Lord Johnathan Francis Anthony O' Reilly
It is not too bloody risky! You WILL bloody set the charges and I WILL bloody light them! Good day, gentlemen! It has been an honor serving with you! ''- Lord Johnny Coaleaston's final words The Death of Lord Johnny Coaleaston The Battle at Sea Around 8:00 P.M. E.S.T. September 16, 1744 (2011), Lord Johnny Coaleaston boarded the flagship of the EITC Naval Armada, which was taking part in a major SvS battle with the Paradocks. With Lord Marshall Redbeard in command, they were heading to victory, when two Paradoxian ships surrounded the ''Black Mercenary and opened fire. Princess Emily McSteel soon boarded the ship, and was asked to get to the lower cabin, and she replied "The battle just started. And I forgot the key" and then fired a shot from her rifle, killing a Paradoxian sailor. The two Paradoxian ships opened fire, and drove the Black Mercenary aground. The First Shot The crew and officers waded through the knee deep water until they reached the south beach of the island. Suddenly a gunshot rang out, and Lord Coaleaston fell over into the water, and soon the water around him was red with blood. Lieutenant Sven Daggersteel and Commander Jason pulled him ashore, while Colonel Ryan Bladenonk wrapped a cloth around the wound in Lord Coaleaston's head. Two soldiers gave fire to the cliff above, and a Paradoxian sharpshooter fell to the ground. Lieutenant Daggersteel and Commander Jason rushed Lord Coaleaston to the command tower, where he was set on the table. Princess McSteel had followed them, and seeing Paradoxian soldiers close behind, ran out of the building and headed for a tent on the other side of the island. Lord Coaleaston weakly asked where she was, and when told she was going to the tent, he ordered Lieutenant Daggersteel and Commander Jason to follow her and protect her. "Go guard her. I blame YOU for anything that happens to her. Go!" he screamed, and Lieutenant Daggersteel pulled Commander Jason away from Lord Coaleaston, and they ran after Princess McSteel. The Chase Colonel Blademonk and Lord Coaleaston were now alone, and Colonel Blademonk was trying to heal Lord Coaleaston as best as possible. He took off Lord Coaleaston's hat, and unwrapped the cloth. Blood came out, and Lord Coaleaston gave a weak laugh. "Its nothing, I assure you, Mr. Blademonk. If it was I would be screaming like the fourteen year old I am." he said. Colonel Blademonk smiled, when a pistol shot fired from Lord Coaleaston's own personal enemy, Sam Hookrage, hit a piece of wood, causing splinters to fly everywhere. Lieutenant Daggersteel ran into the building, and dueled Hookrage for a short time, finally disarming him. He turned around to give Lord Coaleaston a message, saying "She is hit. Princess McSteel is hit. She is seriously injured." Despite advice to stay down, and stay at the command tower, where it was most safe, Lord Coaleaston slowly got up. He pushed Colonel Blademonk aside and slowly walked down the stairs, and shuffled weakly towards the tent. He drew his pistol, and fired at a nearby Paradoxian, wounding him. The Paradoxian fired, and hit Lord Coaleaston in the chest. More Paradoxians came from behind, and Lord Coaleaston drew his sabre "Which one of you is first!? Which one!?" he screamed at them, turning in circles as they surrounded him. Lord Coaleaston lunged at a Paradocks soldier, swiping at his arm. He knocked the Paradoxian to the ground, and Lord Coaleaston held his left arm to his chest, and his right arm, sabre in hand, in the air. He screamed, and kept going forward. The Paradoxians stayed close behind, and why they did not fire, he did not know. But he kpt moving. Soon gunshots were heard from the cliff above, and four Paradoxians fell. The last two turned to run, only to be knocked down by Commander Jason. Lord Coaleaston was helped to get to the tent, and just as Princess McSteel came in sight, he saw a Paradoxian grenadier light his grenade, and turn towards Princess McSteel. He thre it. Lord Coaleaston ran as fast as he could (mind you, very slowly) and jumped in front of the Princess. He caught the grenade in the air, and threw it to the side, where it exploded on two Paradoxian soldiers, stunning them. Lord Coaleaston got a cheer from his men, but fell hard to the ground, and rolled down the hill, into the water, losing consciousness. The last thing he saw were two men diving in to pull him out. The Final Attack Lord Coaleaston woke up in an abandoned shack, just nearby the battlefield, and saw his men forming a line of fire in front of the entrance. The Paradoxians charged the shack, but their numbers proved to many for the EITC soldiers to fend them off. All soldiers at the entrance had died, and Lord Coaleaston shook in fear. Commander Jason rushed in and screamed that he had to evacuate Lord Coaleaston and the rest of the soldiers. Lord Coaleaston made the decision for him and the four other wounded men around him to stand on the island, and give cover to the others while they would evacuate. He then ordered Colonel Blademonk to set charges around the shack. The explosion, he knew, would kill them, but it would also cause rocks from the cliff above to come down on the Paradoxians. Colonel Blademonk shook his head, and screamed as two bullets flew past him, "It is too risky sir! You will never make it out!" Lord Coaleaston screamed back "Give us each a musket. We can take care of ourselves. You must evacuate the Princess and my men. Get this letter to Lord Garland, please. Do not let anything happen to the princess." Colonel Blademonk handed a musket to each of the wounded men, and then screamed one last time at Lord Coaleaston to come with him. "If we set the charges you will have to stay behind and light them, and we would lose you and four other good men!" Colonel Blademonk screamed. Lord Coaleaston shouted "It is not too bloody risky! You WILL bloody set the charges, and I WILL bloody light them!" He shook Colonel Blademonk's hand, and he and Lieutenant Daggersteel, who had stood crying next to Lord Coaleaston, rushed out of the shack, and headed for a small dinghy that would take them to the waiting ship. Lord Coaleaston turned to his wounded men, who had rushed out of the shack to give a covering fire at the Paradocks. They dropped their guns and looked at him, and he knew they were ready to die for the East India Trading Company. "Good day, gentlemen! It has been an honor serving with you!" Lord Coaleaston shouted, and he lit the charges. The last thing he was seen do was standing, and saluting his men, who had been so ready and so prepared, to die. NOTE - Lord Johnathan Francis Anthony O' Reilly was injured in this battle, but he was not killed. This is a fan death. The events in this account DID happen, save for Lord Coaleaston's death. Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Deaths Category:POTCO